In The Darkness There Is Light
by CaptainFlyingSparrow
Summary: When ever I look back, back at my life before I was a pirate, I never thought I could live the life of a commodore’s daughter.But there was a time when I forgot who I was,even my name. Jack/OC out of the OC's point of view.R


WHAT UP YA'LL ITS CAPTAINFLYINGSPARROW HERE WITH A NEW STORY!

Down below is a story i came up with for Pirates online "Tell us your tale".

I couldn't put it on there because it was to long so I desided to put it on fanfiction. net

Its about my Pirate that I have on Pirates online, her name is Laurel and this is her story. I hope you like it.

JACK OC!!

I do not own Pirates of the caribbean I only own Laurel. (This is a one shot!) if you really like it and you think it should be a chapter story tell me and I'll think about it!) :D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Darkness There Is Light.

When ever I look back, back at my life before I was a pirate, I never thought I could live the life of a commodore's daughter. But there was a time when I forgot who I was, even my name. My new name was the start of it, the name that he gave me changed my life forever, the story I'm about to tell you is the story that made me the pirate that I am today.

TWO YEARS AGO,

It was my eighteenth birthday when the HMS Stallion was attacked by pirates.

It was a beautiful day at sea, the sun was shining and the wind was in the sails, it was just how I wanted to spend my birthday, I didn't want to spend it at some ball like my father wanted me to back home in London. The sad thing was my father would not have been there, he was in Port Royal with Governor Swan. I convinced my mother that it was okay to let me sail to Port Royal to meet up with my father. Of course, like all mothers, she didn't want to let me go, but she did.

I looked down at the necklace she gave me, it was a necklace of my favorite bird. A Sparrow. I sighed slightly as I glanced back at the sea, I loved it so much, and it was so free out here. I could be who I really was, not who everyone wanted me to be. As I was lost in my own thoughts, I didn't see the black shape that was forming on the horizon.

That was until I heard the man up in the crows nest scream at the top of his lungs. "CAPTAIN PATRICK A SHIP IS BEHIND US!" Captain Patrick walked up beside me and pulled out his spyglass. "What are the colors?" I asked urgently. "She flies none." the captain said confused, he looked over at the man that was standing beside him. "Man the cannons just in case!" the captain said sternly. The man who was looking at the black ship looked at the captain and nodded, before running off shouting orders at the crew. I looked over at the captain then back to the ship. It that was a lot closer then before. _How could a ship move that fast?_ I thought as I stared at the ship, that was already coming along broadside.

That is when I saw him for the first time; he was a true pirate through and through standing at the helm of his beautiful mighty ship. He stood tall looking over at us with a smile across his face. "Jack Sparrow" I heard Captain Patrick say in a low hiss. The man who was standing at the helm of the other ship rolled his eyes dramatically "It's Captain… Captain Jack Sparrow."

Captain Patrick grabbed me forcefully by the arm, dragging me down the stars to the deck. I looked over my shoulder at Captain Jack Sparrow, so many times, I would hear my father talking about how horrible Captain Sparrow was. However, when I locked eyes with him, just before I was thrown into the captains cabin. I knew he was a good man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled as Captain Patrick was shutting the cabin door, "I need you to stay in here please." I walked up to him and grabbed the door pulling it open.

"Captain I believe I don't need your protection I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you" I said as I was about to walk past him. Only to have him push me back into the cabin shutting the door in my face. Then I heard a click of a… was that a lock?

I felt like I was in the cabin for hours when I knew it was just a few minutes. I looked at the door again, just staring, yes I was worried, I was worried about the crew. Maybe Captain Sparrow was as bad as my father said he was. But when I saw his eyes I knew he wasn't, there was no way. I slowly walked to the door placing my ear against it. I could hear noises, but they were muffled and I couldn't make them out.

Then I heard a gun shot, I jumped back from the door, fear finally creeping over me. That is when it started, I could hear the clash of swords the yelling the screaming, the sound of gunshots. Every now and then the ship would rock furiously. Then a cannon blast came right though the window hitting the wall beside me. I fell backwards as I tried to jump out of the way ramming my head hard against the wall. The ship tipped so far that the bookshelves from the other side of the cabin came tumbling down across the room. I backed up against the wall, just in time, the bookcases came whizzing past me hitting the wall beside me. I looked down at my arm as blood started to cover the sleeve of my dress.

I looked up from my arm to the room around me, everything was engulfed in flames. I let out a cough as I ran towards the cabin door falling to my knees before I could make it there. The smoke was in my lungs making it so hard to breath. "HELP!" I screamed as loud I possibly could, I was hoping that even a pirate could find it in their heart to save me. "HELP PLEASE!" I screamed again. That's when the door swung open; I looked up at my savior, my guardian angel. He ran to me picking me up bridal style. I looked up into the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow.

***************************************************************

"Is she going to be okay?"

"LOOK GIBBS, I DON'T KNOW!"

"I was just asking Jack geez"

My head hurt so bad that I was hearing voices, I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. That was until I felt the sharp sting of pain radiate through my arm. I sat up straight and let out a loud screech.

The man beside me jumped and looked at me with wide brown eyes. "Shhh love I don't mean to hurt you, but I got to clean the wound some how." After my eyes adjusted I could really see him for the first time. He had long dreadlocked hair with a bandanna tied around his head. He was the most handsome pirate I had ever seen in my life. Wow, where did that come from?

"Love, how many fingers am I holding up?" he said as he held up three fingers in front of my face so close that my eyes crossed.

"Three" I said looking back up into his brown eyes. _Why is he wearing eyeliner? _

"Ok what's your name?" he asked me. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to answer. He stared at me with questioning eyes. I glanced at the man standing beside him with a worried look on his face. I gave them a small smile and opened my mouth again, but nothing came out. Then it hit me. I didn't know my name. I forgot my name.

The man who was looking at me with his pair of brown orbs raised his eyebrow.

"I don't… know," I said brokenly.

"You don't know?" the man said. I looked at him, the back of my eyes stinging with tears. "I don't know!" I sobbed as I looked back and forth the two men. I moved my eyes to the one that was wearing eyeliner. "But I know you!" I said sadly. The man looked up at me, confusion written all over his face. "You are Captain Jack Sparrow the captain of the Black Pearl! Pirate Lord of the Caribbean!" Jack looked at me for what felt like eternity before standing up and walking away. I looked at the man that was standing behind him. He glanced at me for a moment before walking away. I sat there for a moment staring off into space. I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. The tears flowed from my eyes now.

FOUR DAYS LATER

I couldn't take it anymore, walking around this huge Black ship, wanting to talk to someone, to anyone, but I felt weird What would I talk about? I didn't even remember anything about my past. I didn't even remember my name.

That's what bothered me the most, I felt like a ghost, someone that no one could see because I had no name. Last night Jack asked me why I was up and walking around his cabin in the dead of night. I just told him, "I'm trying to remember my name" Then I broke into tears falling down to the ground. Jack ran up to me, embraced me, and told me that everything was going to be okay.

I sighed in frustration as I slammed my fist down on the railing. "HEY don't hit my ship!" I rolled my eyes at the Captain of the Black Pearl as he walked up to me, a smile on his face. "I'm sorry," I said as I looked out to the sea to calm my anger. It was not working. Jack leaned on the railing next to me letting out a small sigh. We sat there for a minute just staring out at the horizon. "Jack?" I said "Yes Love?" he said looking over at me. "Will you name me?" I said on the verge of tears again, he looked over at me with a shocked look on his face. "Me?!" he said pointing at himself with his finger. I nodded my head, who else would I be talking to. He moved his hands at me trying to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth. I never understood why he moved his hands while he talked, but I found it quite amusing. He shut his mouth and looked right into my sea green eyes as I looked right into his amber eyes.

"Laurel" he said in a soft whisper. I blinked a couple times, confused at first. "Your name is Laurel" he said quietly. "That's what I'm going to name you" he looked at me for a long time before turning around and walking away.

So that was it. He named me Laurel, and a new story began, a new life. For the next month or so, we sailed to Tortuga where Jack said he was going to drop me off. However, when we got there…. we just couldn't let go. Therefore, I stayed with Jack aboard the Black Pearl. Every now and then, I would remember something about my past but it wasn't much. Jack gave me a little journal to write down everything I remembered.

I've never been so happy in my life, when he told me that I could stay on his ship as long as I wanted, But like always all good things don't last…

It was so foggy that the sun couldn't even shine through. I stood by Jack who at the helm of his ship with a serious look on his face. I grasped his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Jack something isn't right"

Jack nodded his head slightly, "I know."

Everything was silent for the next couple of minutes. Then there was a loud boom on the side of the ship making it tip slightly. I fell against Jack who caught me before I hit the deck. I looked around and saw a ship pull up beside us. "It's an East India Trading Company ship!" I said to Jack as I grabbed a sword that was lying on the deck beside me. Jack ran to the railing and looked over at ship, "GIBBS LOAD THE CANNONS!" He screamed, but it was to late the East India Trading company agents raided the ship. Outnumbering us. Jack ran over to me and pulled me behind him sword drawn ready to kill anyone who came near me. I screamed when I felt two hands grab onto my shoulders and pull me away from Jack. "NO!" Jack yelled but before he had a chance to slash at my captors, two men grabbed him by his arms and pulled him away from me. Jack and I looked at each other. I knew right then this wasn't going to end well.

********************************

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow", the man said as he walked up to Jack and me a smile playing on his lips. The three men who brought us aboard the EITC ship stood by the door blocking the only escape. Jack stood his ground ready for anything the EITC would throw at him.

"At least you said my name right" Jack said under his breath as he watched the man walk with his hands behind his back to the big back window looking at the Black Pearl that was tied behind his ship. "We are taking you to Port Royal." the man said turning back to Jack and me. "Both of you."

"Why?" I asked, "We have absolutely nothing we want to do in Port Royal."

The man looked from Jack to me, I moved back behind Jack hiding from the mans' glaze.

"Who are you?" he asked as he walked up to me. Jack grabbed my arm slightly, "None of your concern Charles" Jack said sternly. Charles smirked, "If you're that protective of her I think she is my concern." he said as he snapped his fingers. The three men that where standing by the door walked up to us and grabbed us again, pulling us apart. "NO!" I screamed kicking my legs trying with all my might to break from my captors grasp. Jack tugged and pulled but it was no use. Charles walked up to me his smirk still spread across his face. "You're quite the stubborn one." he said as he looked from me to Jack. "I can see why you like her."

"You lay one hand on her Charles I swear!" Jack yelled starring daggers at Charles. Charles let out a small chuckle before walking over to his desk and picking up a long Iron bar. Charles turned to me a smile across his face, "You have been convicted of association with a pirate. Which makes you a Pirate my dear!" he said as he walked up to me the long iron bar in hand. It wasn't until then I saw the P at the end of the bar, the P that matched the one on Jacks arm.

"HOLD HER!" Charles yelled to the man behind me, the man grabbed on to me forcibly and held out my arm making it so I couldn't move. Jack tugged and pulled on his captors,

"CHARLES NO I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Jack yelled as he tried to pull away from his captors. Charles turned to Jack a smirk upon his face; he then smiled and turned to me. He placed the iron in the fire, I watched as the Iron turned from black to red in a matter of seconds. He then turned to me and pressed the Iron against my skin. The last thing I remember was Jacks scream.

****************************

I never saw Jack again after that, for two whole years, at first I thought he was dead, but then I heard rumor that he got his ship back from the EITC and was sailing across the sea again. Then there was another rumor that the EITC got him again, killed him and took the Pearl. Then there was rumor that he was sitting on a beach on some Island with rum. I didn't know what to believe anymore. One day when I was walking around at the small market in Tortuga the EITC ambushed me, they arrested me and took me aboard some ship. About a week later, they pulled me out of the brig and onto the deck. They handcuffed me again and dragged me onto a small island that had a jail and small shack.

"Come on missy no need to fight." one of the men that was holding me said as he opened to door to the jail and dragged me down the steps. "It's not MISSY!" I yelled as I kicked and tugged. But the other man was holding me so tightly that a bruise was forming on my arm. "It's CAPTAIN LAUREL! Understand C-a-p-t-a-I-n!" I said making the "I" more dramatic. They dragged me to one of the jail sells and threw me in. I rammed into something that groaned as we both fell to the ground with a thunk. Before I could see who it was, I jumped up to my feet, ran to the jail door, and grabbed on to the bars. "YAH YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled,

"Because when I get out of here I'm going to open a can of whoop…" I was cut off by the loud laughter coming from behind me. "You haven't changed a bit!" the voice said. I knew that voice I spun around and looked right into the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow. He smiled down at me, his eyeliner was almost gone off his eyes and his dreadlocks where longer then the last time I saw him. I threw my arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Oh Jack your alive I thought you were dead!" I said as I dug my head into his shoulder. Jack embraced me back just as tightly. "I thought you were dead." he whispered. I jumped when a cannon blast hit the side of the building sending bits of dirt everywhere.

Jack grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a corner. "Listen love you can't come with me"

"Why not!" I said as I tightened my hold on his shirt, I wasn't about to lose him again.

"Because it would put you in way more danger" he said as another cannon blast filled the room.

"Jack I think I can handle it I've changed a lot since two years ago"

"You don't understand I have someone else after me that will kill you the moment he saw that I cared for you" I looked up at him confused at first. "WHO?" I said, I jumped when another cannon blast hit the side of the building. "Jolly Roger." Jack said. Everything was quiet for a long moment. I stared at Jack with horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME JACK?!" I said as I slapped him right across the face. "Ok I deserved that" Jack said as he dragged me over to the door. He then lifted his leg and kicked it open.

He grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs and to the front door of the jail. Jack grabbed his effects off the wall there and strapped them on. "There's a ship at the docks, tell them that I told them to take you to Port Royal." he then dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a small bag of coins. He grabbed my hand and placed the bag in my palm. "Then I want you to go to London and stay there undercover until this passes over" he said as he turned to the door. "NO!" I yelled as I grabbed him by the shoulder. "NO Sparrow I'm helping you!" Jack turned to me and grabbed me by the shoulders looking right into my eyes.

"Laurel if you help me I'm going to lose you"

"Then I'll die with pride, I'm a pirate am I not!" I said as I grabbed onto his coat. Jack looked down at me worry written all over his face. "Fine but you have to do some of the stuff on your own, I don't want Jolly Roger knowing about you" he said as he walked to the door. He was about to open it when he turned to me and sighed, "But we have to get the Pearl first."

"WHAT!" I screamed as another cannon blast went through the wall and right past us. We didn't move as the wall beside us was blown to bits. "YOU LOST IT AGAIN! Jack, me and you are so going to have a long talk after we get done with this!" I said as I pushed past him to the door. "Looking forward to it" Jack said as he walked up behind me.

When we made it outside I could see the sloop that sat at the dock. I turned to Jack who looked down at me, "Please be careful because I'm not going to be there to save you this time Laurel" he said as he brushed my cheek with his hand. I tried to keep the tears from falling but it wasn't working. Jack brushed my tear away and placed a kiss on my head before whispering in my ear. "Pirates don't cry." He pulled his hand back quickly after a moment and turned around and walked behind the jailhouse. I swallowed the lump in my throat, turned, and ran to the docks, but right before I climbed the plank to get aboard the ship, I heard somone call my name. I turned around to Jack who was staring at me, standing about three feet away. "Laurel...." he said as he walked up to me staring into my eyes as I stared into his.

He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips, he brought his hand up to my face cupping it slightly. When his lips met mine, I melted, If it wasn't for his strong arms that held me up I would have fell to my knees. My eyes fluttered closed as he deeped the kiss, making my head spin. I felt like I was going to faint. I never thought that my first kiss would feel so amazing.

He pulled back gasping for breath, "I love you" he said in a loving whisper, I opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. My lips parted slightly as his words sunk into my heart. I then smiled, "I love you to"

That's when I truly became Captain Laurel… I worked hard to get my name I fought against the odds. I bought myself a ship that was worthy to be a pirate ship. My war frigate The Dark Wind Stallion. Jack once told me. That even though you are a good pirate, you wouldn't even hurt a soul in cold blood. You have to make them scared, make them think you are a heartless pirate, because if you don't their going to take advantage of you. So take what you can... and give nothing back.

And that's what I am……. A pirate.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________-

YOU LIKE IT! I HOPE SO READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
